Why Does Love Hurt?
by RiYuYami
Summary: After Ed was murdered by Envy, Al brought him back to life and got his own body back, but at what cost? And why is Edward now hungry for blood? What did Al do to his brother? Elricest character death lemon
1. Chap 1: Why Alphonse?

Summery: After Ed was murdered by Envy, Al brought him back to life and got his own body back, but at what cost? And why is Edward now hungry for blood? What did Al do to his brother?

New Pride: Edward

Pairing: Edward/ Alphonse

Side pairing: Roy/ Riza Havoc/ Winry

Warning: Character death, blood, rape, cussing and other things. And spoilers, if you don't want to know what happened to Edward and Al, don't read.

I do not own a damn thing so leave me alone!

Please be nice to me, this is my first Elricest fanfic and I'm wanting to make you guys like it so I can get nice reviews.

--

**Why Does Love Hurt? **

**Chapter one: Why Alphonse…**

--

The room was quiet, not a sound was made except for the sound of gagging and blood hitting the floor. Alphonse watched in horror as he saw his brother, the man he had been wanting to help for so long and vie versa, get stabbed by the homunculi Envy.

"Brother…?" Al asked in a frightened voice, pleading that what he saw was not the truth, when in reality it was.

The green-hair man grinned as he lifted up the body of the alchemist and threw him down with a soft thud and splat from the blood. Ed's beautiful gold-eyes faded until they were two disk of empty nothingness. Rose screamed the name of her friend as she tried to go after him, only to be stopped by Dante.

Envy kicked the corpse a few times. "Now if it was that easy, why did he make it seem so hard?" He laughed and continued to kick until he sent Edward across the room, the blonde's body slid across the smooth floor, leaving a long and thick line or red behind him.

Al couldn't stand it. "My brother… my brother who risked his own life to save mine those years ago can't be dead… I WON'T LET HIM DIE!" Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Dante, and Rose all stared at the now standing suit of armor as he left the transmutation circle.

Dante glared as she ran over to him. "What are you doing you idiot!? Get back there and…"

"Shut the fuck up you cunt! I don't have to listen to you! I'm the stone now so I can use it… and I'm going to use it for brother." He pushed her over and picked up the man on the floor. He looked at the face of his brother and took notice to something.

"His face still has color; he is still at the Gate." Al turned around and placed his brother on the floor. "I suggest that you all leave, who knows what kind of reaction the stone will have." Al said calmly. The others backed away, though Wrath had to crawl.

Al clapped his hands and placed them on Ed's chest.

_The gate appeared and a human Alphonse stood in front of a complete Edward. _

"_Alphonse… why…" _

"_I couldn't live with out you brother… I love…" _

The light disappeared and the homunculi, Dante and Rose saw a now human Al standing over a glowing body in red. Al opened his eyes and saw that the red light vanished and his brother's chest was moving.

He sat up on his own and opened his eyes. Al wanted to smile when he saw the golden-orbs but gasped as he saw deep amethyst with a gold ring around the cat-like irises. He saw that Ed's skin was a sickly grey and blood poured from his mouth and other parts of his body such as his arm, where wounds would open, bleed, and then closed again. He was crying blood as well. He slowly lifted his automail arm and human arm.

"Brother…?" Al asked but was cut off when Ed screamed like a beast and his hands were around the younger brother's throat. His new eyes glared deep holes into the honey-eyes of Alphonse.

"**WHY ALPHONSE!? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" **

"What…?" Al gasped. Ed's voice sound horrible and in pain, red marking appeared on his skin as well as the lines and circles of homunculi.

"**WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO A HOMUNCULI!? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ALPHONSE!" **Ed threw the boy to the side and ran off, a large amount of blood came from his body and the last thing Al saw was Envy running after the other who went through the door.

"Brother… I love you…" Al whispered before he fell into darkness.

--

Honey-eyes behind soft bronze colored bangs opened slowly. He turned his head to the side and Al gasped at the site of his father sitting in a chair combing the hair of a sad looking Wrath in a wheelchair.

"Dad?" Al asked. Hohenheim looked up, as did Wrath.

"Looks like some one woke up, you were out for four days son."

"Is Edward here?" Both Hohenheim and Wrath looked away and shook their heads. Tears came to Al's eyes. 'Where could he have gone? Oh brother, I'm so sorry!'

--

"What the fuck is she doing in there for so long?!"

Envy tapped his fingers against the armrest of the chair he sat in as he watched the chained up Gluttony trying to eat something that was not there. Dante had been away for a while and it was really pissing him off to no end. But he looked up when he saw his master come in.

"Envy, Gluttony, meet your new brother, Pride." She pointed to the door as some one walked in. Envy was about to tell her that they already had a Pride but gasped at the site before him.

Edward Elric, with a very evil, and every frightning smirk on his pale face. He wore a skin outfit, the shirt had no sleeves and it was cut off to the bottom of his rib cage. He wore pants with one pant leg that covered his human limb while the his other leg was made of metal still, same with his right arm. His exposed skin was covered in red markings and his symbol of the hominculi was on the center of his forehead.

Edward walked over to Envy and meet him eye-to-eye, his strange eyes glared at Envy's purple ones while he still smirked.

"Hello… brother."

--

_**Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth. But the world isn't perfect, and the law is incomplete. Equivalent Exchange doesn't encompass everything that goes on here, but I still choose to believe in its principle: that all things do come at a price, that there's an ebb and a flow, a cycle, that the pain we went through did have a reward, and that anyone who's determined and perseveres will get something of value in return, even if it's not what they expected. I don't think of Equivalent Exchange as a law of the world anymore. I think of it as a promise between my brother and me. A promise that someday we'll see each other again.**_

_-Alphonse Elric episode 51_

--

TBC

Please review or I'll kick you like Envy did.

BTW, the reason Hohenheim is in here is because when Edward from our world was suppose to die, he came in and used some alchemy at the last minute and they ended up coming back, though he ended up in another room.


	2. Chap 2: Revenge is Sweetest

Thank you for the one review. At least SOMEONE likes this story, you lazy people who won't read it because it's not Yu-Gi-Oh or mpreg or… (Continues to rant)

**--**

**Why Does Love Hurt? **

**Chapter Two: Revenge is Sweetest **

**--**

"_Brother! Are you here!? Where are you?!"  
_

"_Alphonse…" Al turned around in the large white space that he was running in and came across a young man standing in front of him with his head bent, gold hair blocked his face. Al ran up to him. _

"_Brother?" Said person looked up with piercing amethyst eyes with a sharp gold ring around the irises looked into his bronze eyes. _

"_What did you do to me? Why am I what we are meant to destroy!? Kill me Alphonse!" _

Al shot up in his bed, tears coming down his face as he got out of bed and opened the curtains of the window to look out at Central, seeing the church that led to the lair of homunculi in the distance.

"Edward…"

--

Envy stared in shock at Edward, no, Pride as he backed up from him. "Is this a joke!? Tell me you're lying master! How can Fullmetal be one of us?!" He yelled at the woman.

She waved her hand and Pride slowly walked over to her and looked like he didn't want be near anyone. "Well Envy, Elric was brought to life with human transmutation like you all were, though I don't know why his brother didn't become one." Her voice wandered off. Pride crossed his arms and glared at everyone.

"Can I leave; I don't want to be near Dingus and Wingus over here. I got better things to do." He ran his fingers through his long hair that was not up in a braid like it use to be.

Envy charged after him. "SHUT IT RUNT!" He was about to punch him, but the look of pure hatred and anger in Pride's dark eyes slowed him down as the cheek that the fist came in contact with became hard and made of a tough metal, like Greed's.

Pride jumped into the air and shot out his finger nails so that they struck Envy a few times. He clapped his hands together and his metal arm became a blade and he cut off Envy's arm. The blond picked it up while Envy regenerated a new one, and he ate it. Pride then slammed his foot into Envy's chest and his hand changed to water and trapped Envy's head with in it.

"**Don't ever, EVER, call me small. Got it?!" **His voice was dark and low and the other nodded. Pride released his hold on him and Envy stared in fear. "How did you do that?!"

Pride smirked. "Well, I have the powers of all the homunculi." His form changed to that of his original human form, Edward Elric. "Even yours." He changed back and left the room.

Envy turned to Dante. "He still seems the same as he was before."

"Not really, he actually has no emotion toward any of his memories with his brother or anyone else. He only cares about himself and he can still recognize people from his past. I left that in as a vital asset to our plans."

--

"Al, are you okay?" Izumi asked her student as she walked up to him. She was staying with Al, Wrath and Hohenheim in a hotel in Central. When she found out what happened she came in, hit the older man a few times for leaving his kids, and just held Al while he cried for two hours. Wrath followed the woman around because she reminded him of a caring mother.

This didn't bother Izumi at all; after all, she was his real mother.

Al looked up at her and shook his head. "I just want to say I'm sorry." He barely spoke and when he did he would sound so unhappy, just seeing him like this broke Izumi's heart.

She patted him on the head and mentioned that she was going to start dinner. He nodded and continued to look out the window at the sunset but saw someone standing on a roof top not to far away.

His brilliant gold hair flowed in the wind as another person jumped onto the building. The blond turned and Al saw gold eyes that turned to purple. He blinked and they were gone. He shook his head, he must be seeing thing.

He got up and walked toward his room, he and the others were going to Risembol. He had to tell Winry what happened and Wrath needed automail.

--

_The sound of gasping and choking was heard in the hall way. Blood dripped all over the floor and the body collapsed. Dark, clouded eyes moved around quickly, looking for some way out but the body refused to move. _

"_**Alphonse…"**__ He whimpered and growled the name of the one who did this. He heard foot steps and saw Envy looking down at him. The other smirked. _

"_I finally caught you pipsqueak." Edward growled and shot up, biting Envy in the stomach and pulled out something from the wound. A red stone fell to the ground and he ate it. Envy glared at him. "What the hell was that for runt!?" Edward was about to bite him again when Dante stepped in. _

"_Now, now boys, no need to be mean." She kneeled down to the boy's eye level and he growled at her, but looked at her out stretched hand that held more red stones. He ate these and looked up at her. _

"…_**More… more… food…"**__ He strained his voice as he seemed to beg to be fed._

"_Don't worry, you will get more." _

"_**Alphonse… Alphonse…"**_

_She blinked as he looked at him, while saying the name of his brother; his eyes turned gold but were now back to their unusual color. _

"_Envy, take him to Sloth's old room and I'll be up there in just a second." She turned to the greened hair boy. _

_He raised an eye brow at Dante. "Sure…" He scooped up the bleeding boy who growled and hissed at him. "I would really like to punch you right now." _

_When they left, Dante smirked. "Well, this could be fun."_

_--_

The train ride was long and quiet.

Normally Ed would be talking about what they were going to plan next for their mission or he was snoring loudly as he slept with his stomach out. But on this trip, there was no loud snoring or fast speaking and laughing. It was just silence, aside from the noises of the train.

Alphonse sighed softly as he watched the ever-changing scenery outside. Izumi sat across from him and looked out the window with his father sleeping softly with a book over his face. Wrath kept to himself, he wore a jacket that covered his missing arm.

"So, what are we going to do to get Edward back to us?" Izumi asked the younger Elric to break the silence. He looked up and blinked.

"Well… we will have to make sure he is…" He didn't want to say anything about Ed possibly being dead. "But if he is still alive, then we have to change him back."

"How will we be doing that?"

"Alchemy." He turned back to the window and looked out at the clouded sky as it began to rain, just like that night so many life times ago. 'Brother…'

--

Pride looked up. He thought he heard a small, sad voice in the back of his head. He purple eyes seemed to flash a different color as he simply spoke one word.

"Brother?"

--

_**Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth. But the world isn't perfect, and the law is incomplete. Equivalent Exchange doesn't encompass everything that goes on here, but I still choose to believe in its principle: that all things do come at a price, that there's an ebb and a flow, a cycle, that the pain we went through did have a reward, and that anyone who's determined and perseveres will get something of value in return, even if it's not what they expected. I don't think of Equivalent Exchange as a law of the world anymore. I think of it as a promise between my brother and me. A promise that someday we'll see each other again.**_

_-Alphonse Elric episode 51_

--

Review or get bitten by Edward.

BTW, Edward (Pride) and Alphonse will both have flash backs and strange dreams about each other in this.

Pride's constant eye changes will be revealed soon.


	3. Chap 3: Bevin Elricest

Thank you for the reviews.

Another update so soon, and yet I don't feel like this story will get far since most of my readers like YGO and stuff and it greatly upsets me that they are not being nice and just sending a simple review, I just want to spread out my ideas to different ideas. I will still write YGO but all ideas are on hiatus until I can think of something.

And to a certain someone (who shall remain nameless) because of what you said to me about the first chapter, I'm gonna freakin' punch ya!

--

**Why Does Love Hurt? **

**Chapter Three: Bevin Elricest **

--

"Hey Pride."

Said man slightly turned his head as he gave the older 'brother' of the two a bored look. "What do you want Envy? If you want to practice battling again, go do it with Gluttony, and I hope that this time he actually eats ya." He smirked. Envy frowned at this.

Gluttony was still a mindless killing machine that was even starting to scare Dante because you could not return him to normal without losing a finger or your hand at the most. Envy shook his head.

"Shove it Pride, master says we have a mission to do and I'm guessing this is a good chance or you to finally get off your lazy ass and do something."

Pride rolled his eyes and jumped off the fallen pillar he was originally perched on. He stuck a finger in his ear and looked unhappy with a pout on his face. "This fucking sucks. I get a great body and now I have to work, but hey, I don't envy what you had to do before I came. I guess I can make things easy for ya or whatever since I'm replacing the past homunculi, actually, let's call them failures and all that other shit. What does the old hag want anyway?" He went on to looking at his automail hand, acting like it was interesting.

Envy crossed his arms. "She said that she needs you to go on this alone. She needs you to find the Philosopher's Stone." Pride blinked and his normally bored expression changed to that of surprise. A sudden feeling in his body came to him that made Pride feel uneasy. He knew of the power that the stone had but a quick flash in his mind of some lost memory came to him, he saw a young boy with a suit of armor standing next to him and the boy mentioned the name of the crimson stone while the armor nodded as they stared at a house on fire.

Pride screamed and slumped to the ground, twitching and hacking. His body flipped around and he was sweating. Envy stood back, what was wrong with him? Did what he say scare him or something? Pride finally stopped moving and blinked, his eyes flashed from gold to purple over and over until they went to their normal current state. He sat up and coughed up a small amount of blood. His bangs were wet from the sweat as they covered his eyes. Pride looked at the grounded and mouthed a word.

Brother.

--

"YOU WHAT?! How could you have done that Al?! You know the risk of human transmutation! How do you think that makes everyone feel that you did this?!"

"…I am sorry…"

Al turned away from the blond girl who had been his and his brother's childhood friend for years. Al and his small group had come to the Rockbell house and had just told Granny and Winry what had happened and Winry was crying.

The boy kept his face hidden under his honey bangs and clear tears came from his eyes. He didn't want to have to retell the story like he did with his sensei, but Winry had to know the truth and her reaction made Alphonse feel sick to his stomach. He stood up and ran up the stairs to an empty room while hot tears came from his eyes and he sobbed after he slammed the door and fell onto the bed.

Izumi turned to Winry and glared at her. "Ms. Rockbell, that was extremely uncalled for! He didn't know that it could happen, even with that stupid stone! All he wanted was just to see his brother again and you should not add salt to his wound with what you just yelled at him!" The older woman slammed her fist onto the table, causing two dents in the hard wood. The others in the room kept silent as the scene unfolded before them.

Izumi sighed as she sat back down and looked at the older woman. "Madam, could you please give Wrath some automail like you did with Edward?" She patted the brunet child's head as he leaned against her.

Al sat on the bed with his knees to his chest as he choked back a sob. He heard what his sensei had said and it was true, but he wished that he could just tell Edward the he was sorry…

But there was something else he had wanted to say to him for so long. He wanted to tell his brother that he loved him, but not just brotherly love, true love. The kind that you have when you get all happy and you stutter and trip over almost everything thing you say when you're around them. You blush when you hear their name or when they speak and smile at you, and you notice anything new about them that most others would never notice unless the person pointed it out to them. Al had that kind of love for his brother, but it was a sin.

A sin called incest.

Fuck that!

Alphonse loved his brother and nothing could change that! Even if it was wrong. He had fallen for the older Elric when they were children. It happened when Ed was three and Al was two. Edward had hit him with books and then slapped him earlier that day because of jealousy toward the younger because it seemed that Al got all the attention and love from Trisha then Edward did. But after their father had spoken to Ed about that his mother loved them both equally and the he should always look out for and care for Al. When Ed came back, Al thought that his brother would hit him, but he just simply patted him on the head and ran off.

That's when Al started to get feelings for Edward and they grew over the many years they spent playing with each other. But on the night that changed their whole lives forever, Ed had given up his own arm in an attempt to save Alphonse, no matter the cause, he would not lose what was left of his family. When Al found out about this, he now understood that his love was true and that Edward was the one for him.

And now, his brother was gone and he didn't know what to do. Was Ed dead? Hurt? Alive? Good? Bad? So many things ran through Al's mind and he went into a restless sleep.

--

Both Pride and Envy were getting ready for their task. Envy was to track down and watch over the military and to try and steal valuable information that they could use while Pride was to track down Alphonse Elric, a boy that he did not know (even though something inside him told him that he did know him, but he ignored this) and get the crimson elixir from the boy by bringing him to Dante, no matter the cost.

It was a bring-back-dead-or-alive mission for both of them.

Dante had ordered that Gluttony go with Envy, who protested, and to do this, they had to reattach his symbol.

"Okay Envy, here is what we do. Since I know alchemy, I'll reattach his symbol to his tongue, but you have to keep his head tilted back. Make sure he does not bite you or he will get away." Pride spoke as he kicked the door over as he and the other walked into the room that the fat homunculi was being kept in.

Envy nodded and the homunculus walked over to him. Envy was quick and grabbed the other's head and pulled it back, opening the jaw and kept hold while keeping his foot against Gluttony's back. "Do it now Pride!" Envy struggled while Gluttony tried to bite him. Envy didn't even see Pride clap his hands and grab the tongue and the tattoo appeared.

Gluttony blinked and looked around and up into the cold eyes of the blonde. "Mr. Alchemist?" He asked. Pride shook his head.

"I'm Pride and you must be Gluttony. Now if you excuse me, I've got work to do. See ya later Envy, Gluttony." Pride waved them off as he left the room. He walked down the corridor and jumped out an open window and he was off.

--

Al moved around in his sleep, dreaming of a day when he and his brother were little.

"_Brother? Big brother?" The little boy sniffed as he looked around the grassy hill he was sitting on. He was wondering where his brother went off to and he was starting to get worried and this was making him cry a little. He didn't notice the older boy who lived down the road from them come up behind him _

"_Hey Ally." The boy taunted. Alphonse jumped and turned to see the older boy with a smirk on his face, he knew Al hated being called Ally and he would do it to get a kick out of it. _

_Trembling, Al responded. "Hello Mike…" He almost whispered and the next thing he knew he was being sent down the hill. The four-year old screamed as he landed on the hard ground and blood came from his hands and forehead, as well as his nose. He cried out in pain and for his brother. _

_Edward was coming back up the hill with a book that he was going to read for his little brother when he watched the whole thing, how Mike walked up to Alphonse and scared him and then kicked him off the hill and Al went over the other side screaming. The book fell with a hard thud and the five-year old blond growled. He ran up to the older kid. _

"_HEY! No one lays a hand on my brother like that and gets away with it!" He rammed his elbow into the kid's stomach and Mike ran off crying. Ed smirked but frowned when he heard Al still crying, he skidded down the hill and kneeled next to the little boy. _

"_Hang on Al, I'm here for ya and nothing is going to change that." He scooped the other into his arms and kept the honey-blond head close to his chest. Alphonse calmed down when he heard the heart beat of his brother as he ran toward home._

--

Al awoke the next morning, having slept the rest of the other day. He didn't want to get out of bed because he did not want to face Winry but something told him he had to get up. He looked around and saw that his suitcase was next to the closed door. Did someone come in while he slept? He only woke up the other night to screams coming from Wrath, obviously getting his automail attached.

He slowly got out of bed and began to get dressed in clothing that Edward had in the suitcase, yes it was his brothers.

Winry was about to make some breakfast for the group when a knock at the door surprised her. She walked over and opened it. "Yes, may I help… you…?" She stared in awe at the person at the door step.

Al came down stairs but stopped when he saw the person at the door and gasped.

This man was about sixteen or seventeen. He had long honey-brown hair that was kept up in a pony tail with his bright golden bangs lining his slightly tanned skin, the golden antenna made of hair stuck up between his bangs. He wore a pair of glasses in front of his deep, all knowing, golden eyes and he had a smirk on his face.

He wore an outfit similar to the one that Alphonse was wearing (Ed's normal outfit) but the white was black and the black was white, though the pants were still black. He had on a dark blue hooded jacket with the right sleeve looking like there was no arm in it. He had nothing with him but a suitcase and a small sack that he had over his left shoulder.

But what caused the two in the house to become speechless was the fact that, despite his hair colors and glasses, he looked exactly like Edward Elric.

"Hello, I was informed that someone in this house could repair automail and I'm in need of some major repairs for my right arm and left leg. By the way, my name is Bevin Elricest." He smiled but smirked darkly when he saw Alphonse large bronze eyes filled with fear.

"Edward…?" Alphonse mouthed as he walked over.

This man, Bevin, looked at him. "I'm sorry; do you have me mistaken for someone else?" He smiled in an innocent manner, much different from the look he just gave Al a second ago. He then turned his attention to Winry.

"You can fix my arm and adjust my leg correct my dear?" He looked at her as he slightly tilted his head. She jumped and blushed after being startled.

"Umm… yes! Come in so I can see it. Alphonse, could you help him with his suitcase please?" She turned to the younger who blinked and nodded quickly as Winry went into the kitchen. As Al bent over to grabs the suitcase he felt an uneasy feeling when a hand was placed on his back. Al slowly looked up into gold eyes that held ice within them, though most others would not see this and just notice the smile he had on his face.

"So…" Bevin stated softly. "Your name is Alphonse, are you related to a man named Edward Elric?"

"Yes… how did you know?" The boy asked.

"Because I have heard about him and you and I know that symbol on your jacket from pictures I've seen of him." Bevin's fingers traced the snake with wings and a crown as it encircled its self around a cross. (AN: Can someone tell me what that is called, I just totally spaced out when I tried to remember it just now…) Al nodded and got right up and went inside with the suitcase while Bevin walked with the sack still slung over his shoulder.

Alphonse walked over and led him to the kitchen where he sat down and Al sat in the seat furthest from him. Winry walked over.

"Okay, let me see your arm so I can see what needs to be fixed." Bevin sighed and opened the sack and dumped the contents and Winry wanted to punch the man because what she saw mad her pissed. The arm was completely in pieces and wires. Bevin blushed.

"I got in a battle and the whole arm… kinda… blew up. Not my fault anyway, it took me about two hours to pick up the pieces, and I couldn't ask my old mechanic because he's dead." Bevin spoke as if he didn't give a shit about Winry being angry and Al looking at him.

The blond woman sighed. She lifted up his leg and saw that his automail was dented, scratched, and a few screws were gone. It looked as if it was going to fall apart at any moment. How did he walk on this?

Winry crossed her arms. "Well, looks like its going to take about two weeks to get everything back to normal, your automail is extremely beaten up and this leg is shorter then the other. I guess you can stay in one of the hospital rooms for a while." She grumbled about Bevin's incompetence and that Al should take the boy to a room as she placed the pieces in the bag.

--

Al dropped off the suitcase and waved good bye and ran to his room. Bevin watched him until the door closed with a soft click and he smirk darkly. His body was engulfed in a red light for a split second and he turned into the blond of the homunculus. Pride looked at himself in the mirror with a toothy smirk. His automail arm really was missing and he wore a replacement leg that Winry's grandmother provided. He used alchemy to smash his arm and he punched his leg. He turned and walked over to his bed.

"Things are going according to plan. Bevin Elricest, what a loud of shit, I can not believe these foolish humans actually think I'm that person. Fools! HAHAHA!"

--

_**Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth. But the world isn't perfect, and the law is incomplete. Equivalent Exchange doesn't encompass everything that goes on here, but I still choose to believe in its principle: that all things do come at a price, that there's an ebb and a flow, a cycle, that the pain we went through did have a reward, and that anyone who's determined and perseveres will get something of value in return, even if it's not what they expected. I don't think of Equivalent Exchange as a law of the world anymore. I think of it as a promise between my brother and me. A promise that someday we'll see each other again.**_

_-Alphonse Elric episode 51_

_--_

TBC

Review or I will… I'll think of something soon, give me time!

Okay, when I was saying that Alphonse liked Ed since that day with the pat on the head thing, if you read the manga like I do, I got that from the short story at the end of book fourteen. I thought it was so cute and it needed to be in here.

Al on the hill was something I made up on the spot.

Bevin Elricest is an alias, Bevin is the name of a character that I have in mind for a story and Elricest is the name of Ed x Al.


	4. Chap 4: Never Met

Thank you for the reviews! And for the person who added this story to their favorites! I actually have some Fullmetal fans that like this story! YAY! (Jumping around and hugs Ed)

Ed: Get off me!

NO! (Ed gets free and runs off with Ri-chan chasing him with Winry's infamous wrench)

--

**Why Does Love Hurt? **

**Chapter four: Never Met**

--

_**And the devil did grin for his darling sin is pride…**_

--

Wrath sat in the wheelchair again, his new leg was still al little unsteady because he had just had it put in, but as a homunculi, he would heal faster then a human normally would. As he pushed himself down the hall, he heard someone talking in one of the empty room, and then this person laughed.

He bent low enough to peek through the key hole and saw a young man with two colors of hair and looked strangely like Edward standing in front of a mirror and was fixing his hair with one arm, since he was missing the other. When did he get here? He began to turn and walk near the door.

Wrath moved a little further so the other man would not have noticed his spying on him through the key hole.

Bevin opened the door and stepped out he slowly walked past a brunet boy in a wheelchair and then…

A strange static seemed to spark as the moved in an almost time stopping way. Lavender eyes stared up into cold blue-eyes that seemed to quickly change to amethyst with gold. Bevin spoke as he looked at Wrath. "Do we… know each other?"

Wrath turned his head. "No… we've never met." And the normal time flow began again as Bevin went toward the stairs and Wrath went the other way. Both acting like the little moment never existed and they both seemed to not notice that they had already met before but no one was around to say they did.

Well, actually…

Alphonse blinked. He had his door cracked when he saw them meet and he could sense a strong power surging through both, but where had he felt that before? He knew that strange surge of power from somewhere but it was hard to place and he could tell those two knew each other but were unsure of it. He moved back from the door when Bevin stepped by, Al hoped that the other didn't see him, but he did. Bevin tilted his head into see Al standing near the door.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing 'spy' Alphonse?" Bevin smirked as Al blushed.

"I… I wasn't spying on you!" Al stuttered. Bevin poked him in the head and looked down at him, but he didn't have to look at the way down because he was only two inches taller then the fifteen-year old. Al's blush got deeper from the embarrassment from being found out.

"You're lying Alphonse, I can see it in that blush you have. But its nothing to worry about, just don't do it again. Disrespecting people's privacy is rude." With a turn Bevin left. Alphonse blinked and shook his head. Ed told him that once when they were kids. Al wanted to see what Winry was building for their mom's birthday, but Ed caught him and they had a conversation like they just did a second ago.

"Strange." Alphonse spoke to no one.

--

Envy looked around in the secret files in the office of Roy Mustang, careful not to get spotted while doing so. He was looking for the general's information on the Philosopher's Stone and maybe even some dirt on the Elrics while he was at it. Envy smirked as he found a folder titled _Hughes Murder._

He placed that back in there and was about to reach for one called _P. Stone _when the door knob began to turn. Quickly, Envy changed into a small mouse and hid under a sofa. He heard two voices as the door opened and he saw the black haired general talking to a blond who had a cigarette in his mouth.

"So you really found a girl Havoc? Then Breda was right, pigs are now flying over Central and Edward grew to six feet. " Mustang joked at his fuming friend.

Havoc smacked him on the head. "Shut it Roy. Winry is a sweet girl and she really likes me."

"Winry? As in the Rockbell one from Risembol? How the hell did you meet her!?" Mustang looked at his friend with wide eyes. Havoc has a somewhat dreamy look on his face.

"We met a few weeks ago when she was visiting in Central with the Elric Brothers. Hey! That reminds me, where are they anyway? I haven't seen them in about two weeks or so."

Envy smirked in his mind; the humans have yet to figure out that Elric was now the enemy of their species. This was to good to pass up the next time he saw the self absorbed blond asshole, the once great Alchemist of the people got turned into what he was suppose to destroy, and by his own little brother too! Oh, the perfect ironic endding to a long and pointless quest!

"Maybe we should call them and see what happened; they would have told us if they got what they lost back to them." Mustang thought as he walked over to his phone and dialed the number to the place that the brothers had stayed in previously.

No answer.

Mustang pondered and turned to Havoc and pushed the phone into his face. "Call your girlfriend."

The blonde's face was beat red again as he dialed the number.

--

RING!

RING!

RIN-

"Hello, Rockbell automail?" Winry answered.

"_Hey Winry." _

"Jean! It's great to hear from you again!" Alphonse, who was at the table cutting carrots, looked up and wanted to laugh at the love-sick look on his friend's face.

"_I know, I wanted to ask you something." _

"Go ahead."

"_Are the Elrics with you? We need to get a report from Edward." _

Winry's face dropped and she spoke softy, thought in the quiet little house, Alphonse could hear the conversation from both lines and he looked upset.

"_Winry? Hello?" _

"I'm sorry… but Ed…" Winry blinked as Alphonse snatched the phone away.

"Jean, this is Al. Tell this to only Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong…" He told the tale of what had happened and Havoc agreed. The honey-blond hung up and walked away, though he did not notice the dark shadow standing at the top of the stair case, he smirked to himself and left.

The phone was placed softy on the receiver and Havoc sighed. He proceeded to tell the whole story to Mustang and when he finished the two of them heard a set of gasp and saw Hawkeye and Armstrong standing their with looks of surprise on their faces, though Armstrong was crying like normal.

"How… where could Edward have gone to?" Hawkeye asked as she walked up to Mustang. He shook his head.

"I don't know, but if we have to, we might have to capture a homunculus and force it to tell us where he is. And I hope that we can fix Ed before it's too late."

'It is too late foolish insects…'

--

Pride sat in his room that night, concentrating his mind and not moving. He would meditate to keep cool and not do anything reckless that would blow his cover. He had heard from that story that Alphonse was fully aware of the strength of the homunculi and he didn't want to be found out so quickly.

The light of the moon came through the window behind Pride and this seemed to make him relaxed. He hated being stressed, it bothered him very much so and it made him go a little… crazy shall we say? Dante learned that the heard way when she wanted to see what would happened if he didn't get any red stones for one day and he almost stabbed her. Envy also learned not to upset him when he called him small.

As the peace and quiet caused Pride to almost enter a trance, he heard strange noises coming from the room next to his. Alphonse's room.

He literally jumped out of a bed with a soft thump after he flipped. He liked to show off, even if no one was there. He changed into Bevin and left the room. He slowly opened the door to Al's room, only to find his tossing and turning. The boy had sweat coming from his brow and his angelic face was scrunched up. He looked to be having a nightmare. He kept saying something until he said it correctly.

"Big Brother!"

Bevin's left eye twitched and something in him made him run over and comfort the boy, it seems that his body was not listening to his mind telling him to stop. He went over and started to shake Al to get him up.

"Alphonse! Alphonse wake up, you're having a nightmare!" When Al awoke, he looked up at Bevin and could almost see his brother in the boy's eyes. Al cried into his chest and they staid like that until Al went back to sleep. Bevin walked back to his room and changed into Pride. He then screamed into a pillow.

"How?! How could that… **boy**… do this to me?! Does he have me under a spell or something?! And why did I want to help him, I have to kill that boy! I'm not going to forget this, I'm Pride and no little boy is going to stop my fucking mission!" He whispered harshly with a dark snarl. He punched his pillow and sat on the bed to sulk.

"Stupid Alphonse Elric."

Unknown to the small blond, someone had seen the whole thing.

'So Edward, you want to kill the person who gave you a second chance at your life? You're staring to sound like your half-brother Envy.'

--

"Did you find anything new?"

"Yeah, the useless general and his followers are going to track us down and try to get Pride back to their side. What did you find?"

"A rotten rat. It was tasty."

"GROSS! Go and actually DO your job!"

--

The next morning at breakfast was quiet. Bevin sat at the far end of the table, quietly eating his meal while the others at the table seemed to keep making glances at him. It was just too weird to see an Edward look-alike eating like a normal person instead of stuffing his face. When he looked up with a fast flash of his eyes, everyone went back to eating.

Though, Alphonse did not look at him, in fact he was not looking at anything in particular. His mind was a million miles away and so it showed in his now dull eyes. He went over the night before, how he had a nightmare of when Edward was killed and how he then killed Alphonse from bring him back, and then Bevin was comforting him like his older brother use to do when they were little.

Hohenheim was also in a world of his own, only he was still eating. He turned to notice that his son was spacing out and he poked him in the head with his fork, causing Al's bubble to pop. "OWW! DAD! What was that for?!"

Bevin looked at the fighting father and son, though the oldest was laughing. Bevin's eyes narrowed when he looked at Hohenheim, why could he sense a strange amount of power and knowledge that he knew all to well, but could not place. This person could be a reliable asset for Dante's plans.

Izumi noticed the look of searching on Bevin's face. She could feel something dark about him and that's when she saw it, his eyes flashed, though not like when he looked at them but this was different, it was a scheming look and his eye color changed from gold to amethyst with a gold ring and then back. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into another room and closed the door.

No one noticed.

Izumi turned to the boy as he glared at her. "Is there something you want miss?" He asked with no feeling in his voice. She grabbed him by the throat and held him above the floor. "Show me your true form… homunculi." Bevin smirked. He quickly changed and Izumi stared in shock at the long haired boy with the red markings on his skin with the mark of the homunculus on his forehead. His flesh leg went up and pushed her, causing him to get free and he landed on the other side of the room while she went to the other.

"Ohhh… you are one smart lady Izumi and ya got guts to! I must say, you seem to be the only one in this house of morons who could tell what I am. I'm so going to give you serious points for that one my dear." He smirked with a playful look on his face.

Izumi stood up and crossed her arms. "Who are you and why do you look like Edward Elric?" Pride sighed and rolled his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair, he was starting to get really tired of being called that. He walked up to her and stood about five inches away from her.

"Fine! Look, my name is Pride, okay? Got that? Good. And I don't know who this 'Edward Elric' is that people seem to think I am. I don't know who was the one who made me, don't ask how I knew you were going to ask that, I could see it on your face and I'm here for my own reasons and no I won't do any harm to anyone in this house hold. I'm just here to gather information and you're bleeding from the mouth, I'd clean the up if I were you." He pointed out in a bored fashion. He quickly changed into Bevin while Izumi cleaned up her blood.

As he went to the door, Bevin stopped. "Oh and by the way, if you tell a single soul of who I am, I will kill everyone with out mercy."

--

_**I'll wake up the moment you close your eyes  
I'll make you watch documentary movies every single night  
The more you try to forget   
The more I'll be at your side  
I am the vampire who lives in the darkness of your mind  
You will not be able to sleep  
So why don't you just stay awake...?**_

--

TBC

Okay, I changed the signature line thing at the bottom because I wanted to put this in. It is from the song 'Existence' by my favorite Japanese band L'arc-en-Ciel.

This chapter was a little odd but I wanted to do something with Pride unconsciously comforting Alphonse. That and I wanted to put in a few more people to show there part in this.

BTW Pride's outfit is based off the ones that people usually draw Ed-Pride in, but I made a change with the pants and some other parts. And his tattoo is on his head because I have a plan for that.

Did Edward really turn into a Homunculi in one of the games? And should I do a side story for this, where Ed stays with Al and is horrified of the world because he thinks they will call him a freak? Should I do that?

I'm going to start putting in information about the next chapters.

Next chapter: Alphonse finds out the Bevin is a master at alchemy as Ed was. The boy also finds out that he can do alchemy no one else can do. Envy and Gluttony hunt down Mustang and someone is going to end up being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Review or I stick nitroglycerin in your pants.


	5. Chap 5: Murders in Central

OMG! Thanks for the super special awesome reviews I have now that you all have given me! Even the people on Deviant Art like this story as well! YAY! People love the story! People love the story! (Jumps around and flails her arms)

Edward: You're weird.

And you're blond. Your point being?

Edward: Shut up!

No, you shut up!

Edward: Make me! (Starts fighting with Ri)

Alphonse: Okay… I guess I'll do the disclaimer. RiYuYami owns nothing but the half-OCs that will appear. That and any character you do not know or have seen in the manga/ anime. She forgot to mention this in chapter one.

(Still fighting with Ed)

Roy: On with the fic!

Wait! (Stands up with Ed's being thrown into a wall) I just want to say that this version of Pride-Ed belongs to me, while the original version belongs to BBI, so I only made a few changes in his powers, eye colours, outfit, and attitude. I would also like to see someone try and draw my little Pride here. That would be awesome! I would so add you into one of the scenes with the military! Or maybe I'll do some fan art, up to you but I want to see Pride-Ed (my version) looking cool.

Go for it if ya want!

(Gets knocked to the floor by a flying and screaming Edward)

--

**Why Does Love Hurt? **

**Chapter Five: Murders in Central**

--

"Excuse me, Bevin?"

The gold-eyed boy looked up from the book he had been reading to see the automail mechanic looking at him. "Is there something you need Ms. Rockbell?" He asked softly as he turned his head to face her completely.

Winry nodded. "I'm still working on your arm and leg, so I thought that you might need a temporary replacement until you get your arm back." She held up an arm that was not as nice looking as his own automail, but it looked like it could work nicely for a bit. Bevin nodded and he stood up. Se placed the replacement into his arm socket and with a slight jolt of pain, the arm was connected.

"Thanks Ms. Rockbell."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Can you help Al in the garden? I would do it myself but I'm still working on your arm."

Bevin nodded and walked out side. He twisted around the arm and made the fingers move slightly. He shrugged and stepped over to where Al was bent over, picking out snow peas in the garden. Bevin smirked, his gold eyes changed to another color as he reached down toward Al's neck, wanting to end his life right there and then, but stopped when the boy sat up and stretched.

He turned and saw a surprised Bevin behind him.

"Oh! Bevin, what are you doing here?" Al took notice of the fake arm, but didn't want to ask about it. The other boy just looked at him.

"Ms. Rockbell sent me out here to help you or something like that Alphonse." He grumbled. He didn't want to help the person he was suppose to take to his master, but at least this was a good way to get knowledge on the child. As Al got back to work and Bevin started, he took notice to something about the honey-blond.

Fist of all, Al looked a little like a girl, just in the shape of his face and his large eyes. His eyes were a strong bronze color that seemed to look green in the right light, and his hair was a mix of light brown and gold. Alphonse looked a little younger then fifteen, but it might because he was some-what short. He sure liked to wear red and black a lot, Bevin noticed. But he shouldn't be saying anything because that's what he normally wears.

An hour had passed since Bevin came out, and the two boys were now being asked to fix the shed. Winry was just making them do her chores. Al and Bevin looked at the two huge holes in the walls and they had no idea what to do until…

"Screw this shit! I'm using alchemy!" Bevin growled as he walked to the other side of the shed. He clapped his hands together and slammed them to the side of one of the holes, a bright red light flashed out and the holes were repaired. Alphonse stared at Bevin.

"How… how did you do that with out an array?" He asked stunned. Bevin turned to him, with his normal _the world could go to hell for all I care_ look still on his face. He sighed and faced Al completely.

"I'm an alchemist and I did something that cost me an arm and a leg. Enough said, drop the subject and let it die, got it Alphonse." He turned and walked away, and Al could have sworn that Bevin had flipped him off.

Al reached down and picked up a helmet from the junk pile the Rockbell's used for extra parts and thought about suing it to give Bevin a piece of his mind. He failed to notice the blue circles glowing on his hands as he launched the helmet which was a direct hit to the back of Bevin's head.

The blond hunched over and turned and picked up the helmet and was about to throw it back at Al, but he stopped when he heard a metallic voice coming from it.

"Take that! This is what you get for giving me a birdie!" The helmet laughed and Bevin transmuted it quickly to get it to stop talking, he turned it into a stick and he glared amethyst-gold eyes which changed to gold at the younger boy. "Hey! That's not funny you bastard!"

And a word war broke out until Winry hit them both with her wrench and sent them inside.

Yep, even the evil Pride was afraid of the blonde and her tools. But Al did take notice to something while he and Bevin were fighting, he made the helmet talk. He wanted to place a part of himself into it to make it hit the other, but he must hast done something more.

--

Envy watched with amusement as he kept hidden inside the military base, watching Mustang and his crew discuss their plans of action or what ever the military talks about. The continued to talk until Hawkeye came rushing in.

"General! I have news of murders in the city!" Now this really caught Envy's attention. Murders, with out him knowing of them? Strange…

"What do you mean?" Mustang asked as he took the folder the woman had been carrying with her. He read each murder out loud.

"First victim, found to have died of drowning, though he was nowhere near water. Second victim had been stabbed ten times in the head, third victim was found to have been bitten in half and lost his hands and feet, fourth had a part of his body blown off as if by alchemy, fifth was found to have been beaten to death with a weapon the size of a small fist made of a material stronger then steel, sixth was killed by getting a mirror slammed into their chest and puncturing his heart and lungs, causing him to bleed out, and the last seemed to have died of a heart attack, but not caused by stress or medical problems. Doctor's say it was because of fear." The group and the sin were all quiet.

Each one was trying to see how each one of these crimes were connected. But Envy came up with an answer. 'PRIDE! That smart-ass bastard of a blonde midget! He killed all those people that night he said he was going for a walk, he was trying his powers out on people. Good job ya idiot. At least the military is clueless that a NEW Pride did this.' Envy smirked while still keeping hidden under the chair as normal.

'Can you keep this up little 'brother'?'

--

The warm night air felt good on Pride's exposed skin as he sat on the roof. It was after midnight and he had some time to kill before he got tired, he sat there staring at the moon like normal and feeling like it was just like him; cold, quiet, alone, dead. He sighed and pouted.

"Man, I wish I could kill something but I can't." He spoke the last word with sarcasm. He then noticed a squirrel in the tree near where he sat and he had a huge evil smirk growing on his pale face. "Dante said I could not kill the people in the house, but she said nothing about animals…"

He held his hand out and his finger nails extended and stabbed the furry creature and it fell to the ground; dead on the spot. He smirked and killed another squirrel, only this time he drowned it.

Pride stretched his back and heard a loud snap as he yawned. He jumped off the roof and went back inside, he almost made it to the stairs but he was stopped by a voice.

"You shouldn't be in that form, people will see you."

Pride turned and smirked at Izumi. He walked over and plopped himself on the couch opposite of her. "I like walking around better this way. I mean, wouldn't you prefer to be in your own skin rather someone else's?" He asked her, a small frown upon both their pale faces.

"I guess, but you should be careful. Do you know what could happen if one of them saw you?"

Pride looked at here eye-to-eye and sighed. "Why do you even give a shit about me, I'm a homunculus and you are an alchemist. We are enemies, so why care about my well being?"

Izumi bit her lip and spoke softly. "Because… I created the homunculi named Wrath. I know that somewhere in their body and soul is still a part of their former life. Even you Pride." She watched as Pride's eyes widened and changed to amber. He fell to his knees and started to moan in pain.

The flashbacks…

They came back. He saw the blond haired boy in the red coat with the metal armor near him, a part of the armor had been blow apart and an Ishbalin man with an X shaped scar on his face took a hold of the boy's right arm and with alchemy, it blew up.

Metal gears, screws, wires, and other chunks of an automail arm went flying.

With a blink Pride's eyes returned to normal and he started to pant and sweat. "Not again… where do these things keep coming from…?" He growled as he stood up and left. Once again, he failed to notice the eyes watching him from the shadows.

'Flashbacks? Could you still be in that body somewhere Edward?'

--

It was a cold night in Central as Havoc walked down the street, he had worked late again and he felt like he was going to collapse in the street right there and then as he stretched and yawned. He stopped walking when he saw something moving in the shadows, carefully, his hand went down to his gun, in case it was needed.

And it was because a skinny man with long spiky green hair and evil grin was on his face, but that was not the reason that Havoc pulled out his gun, it was the strange marking on the boy's left leg.

He was part of the homunculus.

"What do you want?" He asked Envy. The other smirked and grabbed at his throat. He then brought him to his face. "I'm just here to cause an uproar in the military, that also goes for my fat companion Gluttony. Even as we speak he is trailing your friend Roy Mustang."

Envy then picked Havoc up and slammed and dragged his face across the rough brick wall, hair and blood trailed behind his head. He was then slammed face first in the street and before Havoc blacked out he heard Envy speak.

"Tell the military that there is another Pride hidden in the military."

Then darkness.

--

_**I'll wake up the moment you close your eyes  
I'll make you watch documentary movies every single night  
The more you try to forget   
The more I'll be at your side  
I am the vampire who lives in the darkness of your mind  
You will not be able to sleep  
So why don't you just stay awake...?**_

--

TBC

I have a bad habit of cliffhangers and black outs.

Oh well, this was an interesting chapter to say the least. We all learn something today, Alphonse can put in soul into objects, Envy is a jerk, Winry is evil when it comes to chores, and Pride is a serial killer but who didn't see that one coming?

Okay, Pride and Izumi will be at each others throats through this whole thing and the mysterious watcher will be showing up soon or whatever. BTW, someone on commented on Deviant Art when I posted up one of the chapters and she said that the reason Pride has the eye switching thing is because Edward is still alive in that body somewhere. Congratulations on being the first and only person to tell why Pride has that going with him. YAY! Some one figured it out!

OKAY! Here is the goings on in chapter six!

Something is wrong in Central, the military is in panic and more murders start up when Bevin, Alphonse, and the others go to Central. Mustang soon finds out what happened to Edward Elric and he is not happy to see him again.

Review or I'll beat you with my friend's Xbox 360.


	6. Chap 6: Red Central

OKAY! Ri-chan just got her hair straightened and she also got Fullmetal Alchemist the Broken Angel and I LOVE it! And I love Edward being on the pogo stick because he looks so cute that way! But I'm still having trouble figuring out some stuff, like how I am suppose to get past these three gun guys who are on a roof top that is WAY across from where I am. Oh wait… you have to use an AGL pod for Ed and then hold down the X while you jump and you'll get on it.

I hate fighting those stupid colored moron bandits because they are pains to find when the scatter while you try to ask them about some flower or whatever.

Enough about me and the game, actually let's go back to that. HAHAHAHA!!!!! Nah, I have a story to get into. Thanks for the reviews on this site and the other one. And I would still like to see some fan art, but I probably have to draw a model sheet for you guys if you want. Pride-Ed is completely planned out in my mind. And then there is another person I have to draw and…. I'm ranting again.

Pride: Shut up woman and get on with the story!

Okay! Just don't hurt me… anyway, I own jack shit. There you go.

Also some other news, in this chapter someone is going to get hurt, someone will die, and a secret will be revealed. Oh, and Alfonse Heidrich will be in this because I love him so much! Have you seen him and the beautiful large blue eyes? And he loves science and going into space and a whole bunch of other stuff. Plus he's German! That makes him cool.

Alfonse: Thank you.

You're welcome. (Smiles) BTW, I'm changing a paring in here, Roy/ Heidrich. I'm doing this because you never see it and it seems like a good idea. OKAY! CLAP ON! (Fanfic appears)

On with the fic!

Pride: Note to self… kill ArtisticMen and stop listening to Ri.

--

**Why Does Love Hurt? **

**Chapter Six: Red Central**

--

When you are a mechanic, there is one thing that will trouble you, and that's if you are out of the right item. "Oh no… guys, I think we need to go to Central." Winry spoke as she looked at the others in the living room. The arm for Bevin was almost complete but she needs a few screws for the insert area of it. Alphonse blinked.

"Why Winry?" He asked.

"Because I need a special screw for this arm and I can only get that kind in Central and I'm pretty sure you and the others would like to get out of the house."

It was true, for almost two weeks the small group and Bevin had been in the house. Izumi and Wrath helped the Rockbell's and Hohenheim spent time reading. Bevin kept to himself and barley spoke to anyone, and the only people he would speak to were Izumi (while he was Pride) and Al.

The brunet stood up and walked toward that door, Izumi turned to him. "Going out Bevin?" She asked. He simply nodded and left them. The quiet homunculi walked down a path that he felt that he knew well, but had never been down. He came to a stop right in front of a smooth stone. His eyes flashed as he gazed upon the stone.

It read _Trisha Elric_.

"My mother's resting place."

Bevin almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone behind him. He turned and saw Al standing behind him. He looked different in the light of the setting sun. He seemed to have wisdom beyond his years and understanding. "Your mother?" Bevin asked quietly, his eyes looked at the younger of the two. Al walked past him and kneeled in front of the grave.

"Yes, this is my mom. She died from an incurable sickness that she had kept from me and Edward for years. Bevin?" Al turned and saw that Bevin was holding his head in agony and trying hard not to scream.

He saw another vision.

The boy looked younger, around ten or eleven and he was holding a basket of vegetables in his arms. Behind him was a younger Alphonse and they entered a small cozy little house. But he smiles on the boys' faces went away the moment they saw a brunette woman laying on the floor.

Bevin screamed and ran off, only to loss his footing and went tumbling down the hill and landed on the cool grass. His eyes flashed from purple to gold over and over as if one of the colors was trying to dominate the other.

_YOU! _

**What?!**

_Give me back my body you thief! _

**What are you talking about?! This is mine now so fuck off! **

_How dare you come into my soul and take it over! I'll get this body back! You'll see… _

The other voice stopped talking and he blinked. He looked around to find that he was on the ground and a worried Alphonse was above him. "Bevin… are you okay? You were screaming and moving around like you were in pain…" Bevin stood up and dusted himself off; he looked right into Al's eyes.

"I'm fine, let's get ready to go. I don't think I can be here again." This town, this grave stone, this boy… they all came with memories of a lost soul.

--

"OH MY GOD! HAVOC!"

Hawkeye looked at the bleeding man on the street. She had left work just a few moments ago and she heard some noises. She watched in horror as he fellow officer had been attack by the one called Envy. After the other left, she went over to Havoc. He was alive, but he was in pain and he was bleeding at a fast rate.

"Riza, what happened here?" Mustang asked as he walked down the street, coming from a bar not to far away. He cringed at the site of Havoc. Mustang bent down and looked at his friend's face. It was bleeding and there was huge gashes and gravel on it. "Havoc, what happened to you?"

Havoc opened one of his eyes and pointed right at Roy.

"Envy… he said his name was Envy… he told me _Tell the military that there is another Pride hidden in the military_…" He spoke softly before he passed out.

"Another Pride? Like the Bradley?" Hawkeye as she picked up Havoc to take him to a hospital. Mustang sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, but I just get the feeling that this new Pride will be stronger. And he might not have a weakness."

--

Pride did in fact have a weakness.

Candy.

Pride was in love with the stuff because he had a strong sweet tooth and it made him a little… sugar high after he ate too much, but that did not stop him from having more of it. And right now he was in his Bevin look and eating the snack. The others just watched as he happily licked his large sucker, he was in total bliss and it was just so odd to see him smile like that.

Most of the time he gave them dirty looks and glares, mostly at Alphonse and Izumi, or he would just not look at them at all, but right now he was looking around very quickly and continued to lick the sweet treat. Alphonse, who was sitting next to him, watched the older boy.

'Just like Brother…' Al smiled to himself. But he almost gasped when he swore he saw his brother in the reflection cast by Bevin on the window. It was Edward, or at least what looked like him. He had long blond hair that was not back in a braid, his skin looked pale, and he had the symbol of the Homunculus on his forehead. But he had the eyes… the eyes that would haunt Al for life.

Amethyst with a gold ring.

Alphonse turned away; he could not bare to see the eyes of his mistake. Sometimes he wished that he was the one to die. He couldn't face Edward again, the pain in his eyes, and just seeing him like that was heartbreak enough, but to face him now?

He… he just can't.

Bevin looked over at Al who looked lost and sad at the same time. As his eyes flashed, he began to wonder why the boy looked the way he did. He got an answer.

_He misses someone. _

**Shut up, this is not your body so get out. **

_I can't I'm connected to something and that something is this body_.

**You are just a light voice in my head, most likely that silly little thing called a conscious. **

_I have no idea, but Al is upset, he took one look at you… me… what ever and he became sad. He knows I'm still in here somewhere in this angry body of a sin. And I bet he is feeling guilt from doing what he did when he created you. _

**What? Just who are you? **

_Edward Elric, nice to meet you._

Edward Elric? Wait… that was the name everyone gave him when they first saw him. He knew who Edward was; he was the Fullmetal Alchemist and enemy of the homunculi.

How did he enter this body unless…

--

"_Dante, you wanted to tell me something?" Pride asked. He sat on a chair in front of the dark haired woman who he would never call master. No one was his owner. She looked at him and sighed. _

"_I noticed that you have been having trouble sleeping, as well talking in your sleep." He glared at her but simply nodded. _

"_Yes… I have been having dreams of a boy in a red jacket and blond hair kept in a braid. He was an alchemist and he walked around with a suit of armor. When they come up, it hurts to breath and my head feels like its splitting into thousands of pieces. What are these visions?" _

"_Those are memories of your former life. They mean nothing to you know, your past was weak and it was worthless because you had no power. You have it now, you are the greatest of my children and I wish that one day for you to kill the one who created you, the boy named Alphonse, brother of Edward Elric, the one you see in your dreams." _

--

"Central is lovely at night, the moon looks larger from this height."

Pride watched from his perch on top of a tall steeple on the cathedral of the city. He liked it here in Central, even though he had to get Al into the church in two days before Al would leave. He smiled softly as he breathed in the night air, the cool and relaxing wind went though his blond locks but the calmness went away when he sensed two life forms behind him. "Hello Envy, Gluttony." He sighed as he turned to look at his fellows.

"Hey Pride, did you get the Elric boy yet?" Envy asked as he sat next to the other.

"Someone, I gained his trust but I have to get him to the church. Good thing I destroyed that Rockbell girl's screws so we could come here. Anything on the military?"

"I sent a warning, but we have yet to kill Mustang. He keeps slipping from out fingers or there are to many witnesses."

Gluttony moaned. "I want to eat him…"

"You can go eat a barrel of acid you fat ass." Pride frowned at the fat one. He stood up and smirked at the two in the moon light, his eyes held blood lust. "How about I take a crack at this Mustang person? Sounds like fun." Before Envy could say anything, he was gone in a flash of black and yellow.

Pride landed on the street with a loud slam and a large dent was made. But what luck, he had landed right near the person he wanted to kill. "You must be Mustang, I can tell."

Mustang turned around and was surprised at who was behind him. "Edward!? But I thought you were dead…" Pride smirked and walked up to him.

"Well, I might have been known by that name when I was weak, but now I'm Pride."

Mustang's onyx eyes widened as he heard the name. "You… you're the one that Envy mentioned… the new Pride…" Pride nodded and smirked.

"BINGO! We have a winner and your prize is… death!" As Pride was ready to plunge his fixed automail arm with its blade into the chest of the General, he was stopped by a single gasp. He turned and saw Alphonse standing under the street light, fear and realization was planted on his face. Pride growled and turned to Mustang.

"You live… for now." And he vanished into the night. Al fell to his knees as tears ran down his cheeks. He threw his head back and screamed.

"BIG BROTHER!"

--

Pride ran down the street, looking for somewhere to hide, Alphonse had seen him and now he could tell that something was up. 'Shit…' While he was thinking, he didn't see the car.

WHACK!

The car came to a stop and a tall blond with large blue eyes got out. The young man was surprised to see the person he hit was moving and looks to be perfectly fine. No blood, bruises, cuts or any other wounds. He looked like he just tripped.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry that I hit you, I didn't see you and…" He voice trailed as he came face to face with a pair of purple cat like eyes with gold rings. He stood back as the other got right into his face.

"My, my… what an interesting person you are, I can see that you have big dreams that you want to accomplish, the world will not accept it. You are like me, what is your name boy?"

Shaking, the other replied. "Alfonse… Alfonse Heidrich and yours is?"

"You may call me Pride. Come, I will help make your dream of flight possible." Alfonse looked at him strangely.

"How did you know that?"

Pride looked at him and he smirked. "A dream can be seen with in the eyes of those who dream big." He grabbed Alfonse's wrist and they walked toward an ally. This was the last of the human life that Alfonse Heidrich would ever have…

--

Hohenheim watched from the shadows as Pride drew a large transmutation circle on the ground in the ally, the half-dead body of Alfonse was on the ground in the centre. When he was done, Pride walked over to the boy and asked him something.

"You know, if I do this, you may never return to your former life."

Alfonse looked up at him. "My life is a living hell; a change would be good for it. Please do this." Pride nodded and clapped his mismatched hands and a bright red light shoot out of the circle and filled the night sky. The wind picked up, but Hohenheim kept his stance, watching as black tentacles went out and attached them selves to the body of Alfonse, until…

The light vanished; Pride stood watching as the one on the ground began to move. Alfonse had changed. He outfit was now black with two cuts in the shirt. He wore long black pants and black shoes. He wore finger-less gloves that looked loose, but were not. And the symbol appeared where is had on Sloth.

Pride smiled at the slowly rising form. "I shall name you Sloth."

"You created other homunculi, I've never met a homunculus who could do that, and I'm their creator."

Pride turned on his heel to see Hohenheim standing there. The older walked over and knelled next to Sloth who was somewhat in a daze. The other reached up and grabbed Hohenheim's coat sleeve.

"**Please… feed me…**" He begged with large soulless blue-eyes. The taller looked away, knowing that this was what had to be, or else this boy would die. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some stones. Sloth ate them and looked at Pride, reaching over and latched onto this leg. "**Feed me… please…**" He asked Pride this time.

Pride reached down and patted Sloth's soft blond hair with a finger-less gloved hand and he sighed before glaring at his once-father. "Why didn't you stop me from doing this?"

"I can't stop you from anything; I was never able to Edward… my son…" Hohenheim reached out a hand toward the blond, but with was slapped away.

"I am no longer Edward Elric. You know that as well as I do, Alphonse changed that when he brought me into this world through unstable human transmutation."

"I know, I watched from the shadows. I've been watching you Pride, since you frist came into the Rockbell house, using a fake name and look. I watched you at night when you practiced your powers out on animals. You have all seven powers of the sins don't you?"

Pride turned away, not wanting to look at him. He stroked the head of Sloth as he munched on a few more stones that Hohenheim gave him. "Yes… Dante told me that I was her most powerful sin, and I would help her rule her perfect society. I just want to live in solitude with someone who is somewhat like me, maybe find a few others. Give my life some meaning. Sloth seemed like someone who could understand me, as well as Al…" And for the first time in weeks, Pride had called Alphonse by the nick name Edward always called him by.

He closed his eyes, only to open them with gold.

"_Al… he meant so much to me, but I just can't look at him the same, he turned me into what I hate and I can't change this. I am upset with him, but I know what he did was just to save me because I am his only family left and… I love him… I love him more then a brother should._" The person who spoke did not have the deeper voice that Pride was accustomed to have; this one was soft and full of emotion.

This was Edward's voice.

Pride picked up the somewhat sleepy Sloth and began to walk down the ally. He stopped at the entrance. "Hohenheim. Tell Alphonse that there is only one way to end this. He must become my equal and fight me." With that, the two left into the night.

--

"He wants me to be… his equal?" Al asked as he and Mustang looked at the older man who simply nodded.

"Then he must mean that you will have to fight him, but as an equal, what could that mean?" Izumi asked as she sat on the arm of the couch. The small group of people made up of Al, Izumi, Hohenheim, Mustang, and Hawkeye thought, until a small voice broke the silence.

"He wants you to become one of us Al."

They turned to see Wrath standing there in the doorway. He walked over to them and sat on Izumi's lap. Al blinked. "He wants me to become a homunculus? But then I'd have to die…" Roy was quiet until he spoke up.

"If Al becomes one, I will too."

"But why would you do that General? Do you not understand the risk of this?" Hawkeye stared at him who just looked at her with a soft smile. "I have to help Al save Fullmetal, and to save Alfonse. He is such a nice boy…" His voice trailed. Al stood up.

"Father… I'll do it. But you are going to have to kill me and Roy."

--

"Are you ready you two?" Hawkeye asked as she held her gun to Roy's head and Hohenheim has a blade down by his side as he stood in front of his youngest son. They both nodded and Winry wanted to cry, almost dropping the automail leg and arm she held, all part of the plan.

"Remember, to become Pride's equal, I must have automail like he does. Cut off my right leg and left arm." Al spoke. He turned to his friends. "Good buy, and thank you." He smiled. Roy smiled at the others as well. "Later." He waved as the small ally caused an echo from a gun shot. Roy fell over dead.

The sound of the air being cut and flesh being sliced was heard as well when Al was cut. Izumi and Hohenheim quickly transmuted the circle and blue light was every where, Winry quickly threw in the automail before having to close her eyes.

When it was over, two living bodies in black and red laid on the ground.

"Welcome Lust, Greed."

TBC

--

_**To die is to sleep no more…**_

--

Please review or I'll punch you until you do so. My brain just melted. I'm an awful person. Don't hurt me for killing them.

BTW, I had to make Roy a sin because I need him to battle Sloth. Next chapter: The battle of evil and good begins in the lost city under Central. Here, Pride will meet the one who caused this to him and he happens to like that. Lemon will most likely be in here.


	7. Chap 7: You Are My Equal

Thank you for the reviews on both this site and the other site this story is on, though I wish I had a few more people to read

Thank you for the reviews on both this site and the other site this story is on, though I wish I had a few more people to read and review this story for me…

(Sigh)I own blah-blah I don't own this and that. You know the whole routine people. BTW, I don't like the idea of Roy being Lust, I see him more as Greed, while Alphonse looks so cute as Lust! Or at least that's how he looks when I draw him. Al has to be Lust because I don't see him as Wrath in my mind, that's more of a Hughes thing…

OH! Hughes was originally going to be in this but I didn't know where to fit him, and I already had Wrath who is still alive. Ed still has to be kept as Pride it fits him to well. But if I ever do make a fanfic where Hughes became Wrath, then I would need someone else who is dead to be Gluttony because I'm not drawing the fat guy! Now who would it be, and no I will no make Gluttony Kimbley or Archer because I barley know jack-shit about them and I don't like Archer's creepy eyes. Maybe Papa-Hoho will do…

Give me a cool character that you know I can draw from memory.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Why Does Love Hurt? **

**Chapter Seven: You Are My Equal **

_**To all my friends and those I love, I'm sorry, but this is the path I've chosen.**_

* * *

"Are you ready you two?" Hawkeye asked as she held her gun to Roy's head and Hohenheim has a blade down by his side as he stood in front of his youngest son. They both nodded and Winry wanted to cry, almost dropping the automail leg and arm she held, all part of the plan.

"Remember, to become Pride's equal, I must have automail like he does. Cut off my right leg and left arm." Al spoke. He turned to his friends. "Good buy, and thank you." He smiled. Roy smiled at the others as well. "Later." He waved as the small alley caused an echo from a gun shot. Roy fell over dead.

The sound of the air being cut and flesh being sliced was heard as well when Al was cut. Izumi and Hohenheim quickly transmuted the circle and blue light was every where, Winry quickly threw in the automail before having to close her eyes.

When it was over, two living bodies in black and red laid on the ground.

"Welcome Lust, Greed."

Before them a brunet with hair that now went a little past his shoulder sat up. He wore a shirt the stuck to his skin; it had no sleeve but a hole that showed where his belly button was. He wore long flinger-less gloves that went past his elbows. He also wore a black skirt over his long black pants.

His left arm was auto-mail while his right foot was as well, that could be seen because of his toe-less shoes. His shirt also had a V-neck opening that reveled his Ouroboras tattoo being in the same place as it was for Lust. His eyes were gold with a purple ring around the pupils.

Alphonse had become the new Lust.

Roy stood up. His outfit was a muscle shirt like-piece that covered his chest. He wore long pants and his shoes seemed to be pointed at the toes. He wore arm bands and belts on his wrist, his eyes were soulless and his tattoo was on his left hand.

They were now the sins of Lust and Greed.

* * *

Pride stared at the moon again. It has been a week since he made Sloth, a week since he tried to kill Mustang, a week since he talked with Hohenheim, and week since Alphonse… saw him in this form. His fingers gripped the gutter drain on the roof of the church as he lowered his head and sighed.

Why… why did these strange feelings come over him…?

Those eyes… full of fear… full of knowing… full of denial…

Pride hummed to himself lightly in the night as cool winds blew past him. He lay back on the cool roof and just watched the night sky, until a figure's shadow was cast over him.

"Pride? Are you okay?" Pride turned and looked up at Sloth. Over the past week, Sloth had become stronger then he was the night he was created, but he was so quiet and he feared the others. He stuck around Pride most of the time and he would tell the other about his idea of going into space.

Pride only listened because he liked how Sloth actually smiled when he talked about stuff like that and when Sloth spoke about going to the moon to see what its like up there and to look down on the planet from above.

Pride sat up and smirked at Sloth who sat down. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About him?" Sloth asked softly, his large blank blue eyes looked into the other's purple and gold eyes. Pride simply patted the other on the head. "Yes…"

"Why do you hate him so much? What did he do to you Pride?" Sloth asked, not wanting to get hurt by Pride, knowing he asked some taboo questions. The older sin turned to him and looked at his eyes, but they didn't hold anger, just hidden sadness.

"He did the worst thing an alchemist can do… he did human transmutation and created me…" His voice, Sloth noticed, sounded different then normal. Sloth turned and looked down at his hands.

"Am I a bad thing Pride-brother?"

Pride looked up, hearing Sloth call him by that strange nickname, and patted his head. "No, I helped you; you are not a bad thing…" He paused and didn't move but he frowned. "How long have you been here Envy?"

Sloth and Pride turned around and saw the sin of jealousy smirking at them. "Not too long, just before you were talking about the Alphonse Elric boy. Do you actually remember him or do you just hate him because?"

"Shut the fuck up Envy! No one asked you to be here in the first place!" Pride jumped up, getting ready to clap his hands and transmute. But Envy only shrugged.

"Dear brother of mine, watch that temper of yours, you almost seem like that brat Wrath." He looked down and noticed Sloth looking at him, a slight glare in his eyes. Envy snuffed at the boy. "What are looking at Sloth?"

"Leave Pride alone Envy, no one asked you to come into our convention."

Envy only smirked and walked away. "Fine, I'll leave. But I should warn you, there is word that two people are out to kill us." And with that he left.

Hohenheim walked up to a closed door and sighed as he knocked on it, keeping his other hand in his pocket and moved around what was within it. "Son, are you in there?" He asked.

The door opened a crack, a gold eye with an amethyst ring around the pupil. The door fully opened and he looked at Alphonse… Lust, and the boy looked up at him. "Did you bring any more for him?" Lust asked and moved aside to allow Hohenheim to come in. He walked in and nodded.

"Yes. Here you are Alphonse." He handed the red stones in his pocket to the other.

"I'm Lust now Hohenheim. Thanks, Greed is almost finished, he is still a little weak like I was yesterday." It was true, Greed as evolving to his regular state at a slower pace, but after this meal he would be fine, it was the same for Lust. The sin walked up to the black haired man sitting on the bed and handed the stones to him. Greed ate them and just looked up at Lust.

"Do you think I can still do alchemy, or can I only change my outer form to metal like the other Greed?" He asked. Lust only shrugged.

"I have no idea. But I can do all forms of power like other Homunculi, though my nails are stronger then my other powers, I can cut through just about anything." He showed by extending his finger nails a bit and snapping them back to normal.

"We need to get ready; we are going to fight tomorrow night…"

* * *

The sound of water dropping into puddles and hitting crumbled buildings, as well as the sounds of two sets of feet were heard in the underground city that was completely uninhabited when the first stone was created. Sloth stood close to his 'brother' as the walked around. Dante had spoken that they had intruders and those two were to kill them, and show no mercy.

Pride stopped walking and turned to the younger. "Listen Sloth, we need to split up. We both have to take on these intruders okay? I'll take the left and you take the right. Leave no survivors." He patted his head and walked off.

Pride kept a dark look on his face as he walked on, knowing exactly what was going on. He had been waiting for this day to happen…

The day he would get his revenge upon the one who made him what he is.

"_Please don't do this… what did Al ever do to you?" _

"**He created me, he ruined me with a body that can never die and he created me to be a pawn for some psychotic bitch as well." **

"_He just wanted me to live again, he had to watch me die before his eyes… we kept a promise… a promise to return each other to normal…" _

Pride stopped walking and just looked at the darkened ceiling about and spoke softly.

"**What is normal? Am I normal? Is this how Alphonse wanted us to be? As a creature who looks human, but is cursed not to be?" **

There was no reply and the sin walked on.

* * *

Lust walked through the ruined city, practically traumatized that his own father caused this to happen so many years ago. But he shook it off and continued on until…

"Hello Al."

Lust blinked and turned around, and saw Edward there, in his normal red jacket with a smile on his face. A smile came to Lust's own.

"Brother…" He gasped and started to run over to him, but stopped. "You're not my brother."

Edward cocked his head to the side and placed his hands on his hips. "Al? How can you say that about your own flesh and blood?" With out even blinking an eye, blood came out of Edward forehead and he was sent to the ground and from where the wound was inflicted, Pride's ouroboras appeared, he looked at Lust, his fingers extended.

"My brother died the day you were created… Pride." He glared. Edward growled and transformed back to normal and the wound healed.

"So, you are Lust now aren't you dear little brother? This should be fun but I should warn you, you are dealing with someone who knows all your moves."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Lust smirked as a strange green aura surrounded him.

Gold-amethyst met amethyst-gold and a battle broke out. Pride created a scythe while Lust used his nails, trying to aim for Pride's face, while the other went for his heart.

Meanwhile, Sloth walked around on high alert, looking for anything out of character in the area, but was caught off guard when a huge amount of heat hit his back. He screamed and his body melted to a puddle.

Greed came up and frowned at the puddle. "So I'm fighting someone made of water? This won't be good…"

"You got that right!"

Greed stood back as a liquid hand came out of the puddle and slashed at this chest. "I have orders from Pride-brother to kill those in my way, but I guess it might take a while since I see that you are a homunculus as well." He formed to his original state and pointed to the tattoo on Greed's left hand.

Fire and water battled.

* * *

"AHH!"

With a loud thud, Lust was slammed to the ground, alchemic chains wrapped around his wrist and feet. Pride stood over him, those eyes looking at him with a hint of blood lust with in them, a sharp smirk on his pale face, his skin started to have red markings all over it. Lust's battle aura vanished as he tried to break free, but the chains would not allow this to happen. The boy panicked as Pride got on top of him and they stared at one another.

"_Oh Al, my sweet and lovely little brother, please don't struggle. This is what you have always wanted…" _Pride smirked, his eyes dull gold as he spoke in Edward's exact voice in a whispering and lustful way as he kissed him. Lust tried to scream and struggle, but he just couldn't.

The kiss was hot and full of some much ecstasy that he had to kiss back, for it seemed his name sake was kicking in. Tongues fought for dominance within the two mouths of the sins. Lust tasted strawberry candy in Pride's mouth, he forgot the other enjoyed sweet and right now Lust was the candy.

Pride pulled away, a slight line of drool came from his mouth, the smirk still on his face. He lowered his head and looked at Lust's exposed naval because of his shirt and started to lick around it, his tongue going in and out of it. A soft moan came from the brunet as he squirmed, trying to stop the strange feelings that were going through his form. "Stop… please…" He begged, but Pride wouldn't have any of that. He went up and bit down on Lust's neck and sucks on the wound, tasting the blood that came from it.

He licked, nipped, kissed, sucked, and bit Lust's neck. Pride smirked at the moans and groans of the younger, enjoying every minute of this. His fingers intertwined with Lust's soft locks, but one hand drifted and gave a good squeeze to s suddenly sensitive area on the boy who let out a silent scream while tears formed in his eyes.

"Seems like you resist in your mind but your body says differently…" Pride spoke in his husky voice and eyed the bulge. Lust bit his lip, this wasn't part of the plan, and rape was something he didn't expect to come from the sin above him.

"Why are you doing this…" He asked. Pride looked up and their eyes met.

"Why do we as beings do anything at all?" Was all he said and he pulled off the skirt and pants that Lust wore. He took hold of it and started to suck, placing most of Lust within his mouth. Lust, against his will, began to thrust his hips, he felt himself in the warm cavern of Pride's mouth.

Pride's eyes were dull as he did his task, his mind screaming and yelling at him to stop but he only ignored the voice and continued his task.

* * *

FHOOMMM!!

SSSSSSS!!

KER-SPLATSH!

Fire scorched the walls of the broken buildings as water was sent everywhere but reformed into a solid being again. Sloth threw his arm and sent Greed flying into debris, though his shield activated and protected his body.

"Give up Sloth, you can't win."

"I have to win, Pride gave me a task to complete and I don't want to fail him." Greed looked at him.

"Why do you listen to Pride anyway, he turned you into this against your will and yet…" He was stopped by a raised hand.

"I chose this." He looked at the black haired man across from him. "On the night that I, Alfonse Heidrich, became Sloth, I had gotten news that because of me being around machinery and oil in great amounts had caused my respiratory system to become dangerously weak and was killing me, I only had a few days left to live. But with this body I can't die and I'm not coughing up blood any more. Pride-brother saved my life and I can't thank him enough for doing so."

Greed watched as the other turned his face and looked away. He stood up and walked over to the other, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sloth blinked and looked up at him.

"Listen Sloth, Pride was once my friend when were both humans, though we were always at each other's throats, ready with insults and attacks. But we still cared about one another, even if we didn't want to admit it, and now I can see even as Pride Edward still cares about people. That might mean that he is still somewhere in that body. You still have your old self with in you and the same goes for me and Lust. If you want to help Pride, try and set him free."

* * *

Pride coughed as he pulled his mouth off and a stream of cum came from his mouth. He licked off the white stuff from his hands and his lips. He pushed Lust's legs apart; the other was out of it from the ecstasy.

"Brother… please…" Lust spoke in a soft voice, that was almost to soft to hear. Tears came from his large eyes as the flashed to a brilliant golden brown and Pride's own eyes flashed to gold but he shook it off.

"I'm not him anymore." Pride spoke and positioned himself. He licked his index and middle fingers on his automail hand and placed the smaller finger into Lust who let out a silent scream.

Pride smirked, but the smirk went away when he heard screaming in his head.

"_STOP! Don't hurt him! For the love of everything, don't do this!_"

But Pride once again ignored the pleas and cries of the other and inserted another finger. When he knew it was right, he let himself slide into the other who screamed. While Pride pumped into him, Lust cried, trying his best to get away but he couldn't. His hands were tied and with this body, Pride's actions felt so right to him.

With one final thrust, Pride let himself release within Lust and he pulled out and sat back on his knees looking at the rocky ceiling above. Lust's bindings vanished and he sat up a bit and pulled back on his pants, wincing a little from the pain, but when he turned to look at Pride, he saw blood come down his face, but the blood was not from a wound it was from his eyes.

Pride was crying blood.

Slowly, Lust placed his automail hand on Pride's face and the other looked down at him.

Gold eyes, full of guilt, were looking at him. The red lines had vanished from Pride's skin and blood ran down his cheeks as he looked at Lust.

"Alphonse… I'm so sorry… I… I… couldn't control him… I am so sorry…"

It was Edward, he was breaking through. Lust pulled his brother into his arms, his eyes became bronze again as he cried as well. "Its okay brother… its okay… let it out…" And Pride… Edward did so, saying he was sorry the whole time the tears came, and both did not notice the two figures watching them, knowing that they should leave them to themselves.

TBC

* * *

Please review.

* * *


End file.
